Taken Under the Devil's Wings
by KamikazeDestiny08
Summary: Everyone knew about the red-light district: the home of all the slimy bastards and dirty whores who did their thing in order to make a living and put food in their stomachs. For some, it was the Devil’s own personal playground… **MORE INFO INSIDE**


Taken Under the Devil's Wings  
Chapter 1: How it All Started.  
==============

**Yeah… I started another one… hehe**sweatdrop****

**Sorry!!! This was on my mind for a long time and I was NOT going to let this one slide! If you hate me, I understand completely…. But ANYWAYS, let me give you a disclaimer and I guess a few warnings about the future of this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters that you know belong to insanely awesome Masashi Kishimoto obviously belong to Masashi Kishimoto! The only character I own is, my OC, Nichira Gokocho. Rikola Nara belongs to ~THEAwesomestPersonEVER. She just let me borrow her 'cause she's cool like that. Lolz :3 Also, I am not getting paid to do this. This is only for fun, so do not sue me, please ^^**

**WARNING: The following will be included in this fic: Yaoi, Het, Lemon/Smut, Rape, Bondage, Shota (older guys in relationships with underage guys), and anything else I'm sadistic enough to throw in :P If you are of the weak-minded or weak-stomached, I suggest you do not read this ^^**

**Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy my little story =D**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Everyone knew about the red-light district: the home of all the slimy bastards and dirty whores who did their thing in order to make a living and put food in their stomachs. For some, it was the Devil's own personal playground…

But for two young ones, the red-light district was the only place they knew.

Ever since the day he was born, a particular raven-haired male had been making a living by selling his body to wandering strangers. The act was routine: He didn't act seductive; his 'Master' had him that his cold yet innocent demeanor was more rapturous. His client then took him to a crappy motel and had his way with him. Once said client was asleep, the raven then took the money that he earned (and on most instances, more) and made his escape. For any prostitute, this would have been okay.

But Uchiha Sasuke was only fifteen. A mere teenager…

Yes, he was highly intelligent and could get into any school he wanted. But school wasn't going to earn him any money. He had a little sister. And they didn't have any parents or known relatives to care for them. Plus, he had just bought her back. He wasn't about to give up completely and lose her again.

No. Never again…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**10.09pm**

The raven male scowled at the dark rat that scurried across the room. Closing the door behind him, he stepped into his apartment, making sure to remove his shoes.

"Tadaima(1), Nichira" he called, removing his hoodie and revealing the netted shirt underneath.

Silence was his response, making Sasuke frown in worry. He called out to her again

"Nichira?" by now, he was searching throughout the small apartment for said girl.

He mentally gasped _What if someone took her while I was gone…? What if she was-!?!_ he stopped in his panicked thinking when he heard the shower going. Kami, he needed to do something about his paranoia…

Once his qualms had subsided, he stripped down to his boxers, making his way to the master bedroom. He grabbed the towel draped along the foot of the king-sized bed and knocked on the bathroom door

"Sasuke?" was the reply that was slightly drowned out by the pouring water

"Yeah, it's me. Open the door"

"It's already open!" she replied

He smirked, placing his hand on the doorknob and turning it. Inside the steamy area, he saw the silhouette of a long haired female with seemingly the body of a goddess, with beautiful curves in all the right places. Dropping his black boxers at the door, he made his way to the shower door and opened it, seeing the smirking girl.

"Okaeri nasai(2)" she smiled, her hair (a few shades darker from her shower) sticking to some places on her face.

He couldn't help it. Even though his day was as dreadful as usual, seeing the smile on her face always made it worthwhile. It always reminded him that she was here with him. And she wasn't going anywhere.

Oh yeah, the fourteen-year-old red-head was here to stay…

Sasuke went under the shower head, letting the comfortably hot water beat on his milky skin. Bringing the other's lithe body flush against his, he took in her scent: cucumber melon, her favorite. He smirked against her hair

"Tadaima…" he whispered in her ear, making her giggle as she returned the hug.

"How are you…?" she asked, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck

"Better." He replied, tightening the embrace, refusing to let go of her

"That's good" she nodded, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp

"Not gonna happen" he stated, finality in his voice

Nichira giggled "Gomen(3), Sasuke-kun… I have to get your dinner ready, remember?"

Now he was in a dilemma. He _was_ pretty hungry…

She smirked at his expression, finding it awfully cute. "Come on, let go" she said, unwinding the strong arms of the now pouting raven. She made her escape from the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to wash up. After picking up his discarded boxers and throwing them in the hamper, she made her way to the kitchen, clad in an oversized button down shirt.

She frowned, remembering something about Sasuke in the shower. The look in his eyes…

Her frown deepened _You had another panic attack, huh Sasuke…?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Towel drying his hair, Sasuke made his way to the not-too-big yet not-too-small kitchen. His mouth watered at the sinfully delicious aromas emanating from the two steaming bowls on the counter. Could it be…?

"_Karaage_!!!(4)" Nichira stated gleefully, punching a fist in front of her

"I think I love you…" Sasuke smirked

She grinned, placing the plates of marinated chicken on the table and bowing dramatically. "_Itadakiimasu~_(5)" she sang as she broke apart the wooden chopsticks

A little after comfortable silence during the meal, a serious expression came over Sasuke's face "Oi… I need to tell you something…" the raven turned his head to the side, sweeping his bangs to the side

"Hmmm…? Nani?" she muffled around her food

How could he tell her? He was told over a month ago and he was choosing now to come out with this dark secret that had been driving him insane since that day…

Well, it was now or never…

"I'm leaving."

"…….What…?"

The raven then looked up to see the other's face, instantly regretting his words.

Her expression was unbearable to accept. She was frowning deeply, her flesh almost deadly pale as her onyx eyes conveyed pure agony.

And rejection…

"What do you mean 'you're leaving'?" she asked, her voice going up a few octaves yet still sounding no louder than a whisper

"Reito-"Sasuke started to say

"You're leaving me alone….? You don't want me anymore…?"

His eyes widened as a small gasp escaped his lips "No! That's not-"

"So you were lying to me all this time…?" she whimpered as she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned almost as white as snow. Her eyes started to get watery until eventually she had thin wet trails down her face. She gasped as she was brought into an embrace, her hands automatically gripping his shirt

"No, no… I wasn't lying to you. I meant every word I had ever said to you in the past, every word I say now, and every word I will say in the future..." He mumbled against Nichira's shoulder.

She sniffles, nodding her head for she didn't trust her voice

"I'm really sorry…" he said, voice breaking

Nichira nuzzled his neck. Lifting his head, she swiped away his dark bangs, kissing away his rolling tears

"I'm going with you…" she said, determination strong in her eyes

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose "Not on your life" he said seriously

"There is no way in hell you're going to change my mind, Sasuke-kun…" she replied, pressing her forehead to his "I don't want to be away from you. I'll go with you, no matter how bad the situation. I'm not letting you leave me…"

"It's too dangerous…" Sasuke groaned

"The danger is worth seeing you" Nichira countered

"I don't want you to get hurt, Nichira"

"I'd be hurt if you were away from me…"

"….Why are you so difficult?"

"I would say more along the lines of 'determined'" she smirked slightly as he scoffed

They stood silent, each holding onto the other for dear life.

"……Okay" Sasuke finally said after a few…. Seconds? Minutes? Hours even? They didn't know…

Nichira smiled up at him, brushing her lips against his their usual friendly yet loving matter. "Okay…"

The raven returned the smile. Then his expression turned serious once again "But, if there is even the smallest danger at all, you have to promise me that you will run away. I don't care where you go. Just go somewhere safe and I'll come back for you."

"Okay… as long as you promise me that you will never leave me alone. And in turn I'll promise that I will never abandon you"

Sasuke nuzzled the other's face "Promise…"

"Promise…" she repeated

"Alright… let's go to bed" he took her hands, interlacing their fingers and leading the other to their bedroom.

After stripping down to his boxers, once again, he watched the other slip out of her gray sweatpants and wifebeater. Ribbons of moonlights wrapped themselves around her slender body, tracing every curve and contour of her body; her nicely toned abdomen, her grapefruit-shaped breasts, her blood-colored hair that ceased length at the middle of her back…

Beautiful. Utterly, heart-breakingly, sinfully beautiful.

She climbed into the king-sized, black clad bed, Sasuke right behind the girl now sporting an over-sized button-down pajama top. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowing letting sleep overtake her.

"Oyasumi nasai…(6)" she whispered to the raven

"Oyasumi…" he replied

=-=-=-=-=**TBC**=-=-=-=-=

**Well, whaddya think??? Better? Worse? In the middle?? Please give me feedback, I'm dying here! DX**

**~*~Kami~*~**

**(1) Tadaima= I'm home**

**(2) Okaeri nasai= Welcome home/ Welcome back**

**(3) Gomen= Sorry**

**(4) Karaage= Japanese-style fried meat, most often soy-flavored chicken. It is enjoyed by the Japanese all year round. Small pieces of meat are marinated in a tangy mix of soy sauce, garlic and ginger, deep-fried and finished with a slice of lemon or mayonnaise to dip it in. (TAKEN FROM WIKIPEDIA)**

**(5) Itadakiimasu= Time to eat/ Thanks for the food. (Idk, the Japanese say this before they eat…)**

**(6) Oyasumi (nasai)= Good night**


End file.
